


[Podfic] Inversion

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Series: GoLB Star Wars Podfics [16]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Gen, N Things, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28386561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: "I'm Leia Skywalker. I'm here to rescue you."
Relationships: Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker & Han Solo
Series: GoLB Star Wars Podfics [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586683
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	[Podfic] Inversion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [minnabird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minnabird/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Inversion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/243019) by [Lisse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisse/pseuds/Lisse). 



## MP3

**Cover Art by:** [arkadyevna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arkadyevna/pseuds/arkadyevna) with art direction by [talladeganights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/talladeganights)  


Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/inversion_202012/Inversion.mp3).

**To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  


Type | Link | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 (on archive.org) | [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/inversion_202012/Inversion.mp3) | 7 MB | 0:09:41  
MP3 (on anchor.fm) |  [[link to mp3]](https://d3ctxlq1ktw2nl.cloudfront.net/staging/2020-11-28/141295698-44100-2-b0c32b798db.m4a)  
  
| 7 MB | 0:09:41


End file.
